Admissions
by Crazy4wood
Summary: Hermione had been in love with Draco for months, will a vacation give her the courage to tell him? Is there a chance she is too late?


**Hello, Lovelies! Here is a story I wrote for artwork by Skyltik, the link for the artwork will be posted in my profile. I hope you guys enjoy and I love to hear from everyone to see what you think.**

 **Thanks to the amazing GeekMom13 for being my fantabulas Beta! Also thanks to cogy81 and thedarklordherself for reading over and making sure it sounded good!**

 **As always I only own my imagination and Tom Felton (In my wildest dreams)!**

 **Admissions**

* * *

The night air was crisp and smelled like winter; it wouldn't be long before the first snow fell to the ground. Outside of the small cabin by the woods, a small fire was lit, and four people could be seen sitting by it laughing. It was near twilight and the time seemed to mean nothing to these four.

Draco put his arm around Hermione's shoulder and grinned, "You know Hermione, Potter did ask you a question. The polite thing to do would be to answer the question."

"I already did answer it. I told him, nobody, what more do you want?" Hermione moved his arm and huffed.

"Well, I happen to know that you talk in your sleep and heard the correct answer. I hope it is at least." He smirked and played with a curl that was hanging by her neck.

Harry watched them amused, knowing the correct answer but that Hermione was in denial. "We will get back to your answer, don't think you escaped answering it."

Draco stood up and stretched, "I'm famished, does anyone need anything?" He picked up his wand and looked over at Hermione. "You left your wand in the cabin, let me cast a warming spell on you; you are shivering."

Hermione nodded and sighed relieved as warmth spread through her body. "Thanks, Draco. Do you need any help?" She bit her lip and wrung her hands.

"I'm good, thanks for the offer. I will be right back." Draco winked at her as he turned and walked to the cabin.

"When are you going to tell him that you like him?" Harry asked as he poked a stick into the fire pit. "You told us three months ago that you thought you loved him."

Ron put down the sandwich he was eating and grinned, "We even made that song up about you two, remember the one. I can sing it for you if you want me to, I mean we both know how much you love it."

Hermione glared at them and looked towards the door to make sure he didn't leave yet. "Stop it you two before I hex you, I am not ready to tell him how I feel. I also don't appreciate you bringing up 'The Ferret Love Song' as you two so lovingly called it."

Both Harry and Ron laughed as she narrowed her eyes at them. "Oh look here comes the ferret, you better tell him before he gives one of those witches in the pub a chance. You know they throw themselves on him every time we go there."

"I still have time; we aren't going back there until next week. We still have vacation from the ministry for three more days." She rolled her eyes and watched as Draco walked over and sat next to her. Blush slowly crept up her neck when he placed a hand on her thigh.

* * *

Three days had gone by, and they headed home from their vacation. The boys returned to work as Aurors and Hermione returned to her job as the MLE head. Later that night they headed to the pub, Draco was immediately flocked by witches as Hermione sat at the end of the bar huffing.

"Why does he always let them hang on him?" She asked as Harry sat in the seat next to her. "I know he likes me; he flirts with me all the time."

"You expect him to wait for you to get the courage to admit your feelings. I know exactly how he feels, maybe you should find out yourself." Harry smirked and ordered a butterbeer before walking over to where Pansy was sitting.

Hermione groaned and knew what she had to do. She stood up and walked over to where Draco was sitting, still surrounded by witches. She hadn't looked up yet, still gathering courage. She took a deep breath and said "Draco," looking up to see the witch perched in his lap. It was too late; she knew she had waited too long. She turned and left the pub, not hearing Draco call after her.

Draco looked worried as he pushed the witch off of his lap, "I told you I wasn't interested. I like someone else and think I might have just missed my chance." He glared at the witch as she rolled her eyes.

She ran out of the pub and found an abandoned building at the edge of the block. Hermione didn't notice Draco running after her and opened the door. The inside was dark and on the wall was an old fireplace, the inside black as night.

Draco quietly opened the door and noticed Hermione sitting on her knees on the floor. He walked over and stood in front of her, "Hermione," Draco looked into her eyes as he dropped down to one knee and put his hands on either side of her face.

Hermione placed her hands on his wrists and sighed, "Why did you follow me? I thought you had your hands full."

"I told her to get off me multiple times, and she wouldn't listen. I told her I had my eyes on a certain curly haired witch for the past six months." Draco smirked and leant forward making the gap between them smaller.

"Well, I was planning on telling you something tonight." She moved her hand and placed it on his cheek. "I-I think I love you Draco." She averted her eyes as he grinned.

Draco closed the gap between them and kissed her; he felt her hands reach around the back of his neck. The kiss deepened as she pulled him closer and ran her hands through his hair. They pulled away after a few minutes needing air and pressed their foreheads together. "Wow Hermione, I have wanted to do that for a while now."

Hermione blushed as he kissed her softly and smiled wide, "Me too Draco."

They stood up slowly and held hands, the smiles on their faces were big. "Come with me; I want to take you somewhere special. That is if you will be my girlfriend." Draco stopped and turned her to face him.

She answered by pulling him down and kissing him, letting her answer flow through the kiss. When she pulled back, they heard someone clapping and turned to see Harry and Pansy laughing at them. "What?"

"About time you two got together, now I owe Ron 10 galleons because you didn't confess during the vacation." They all laughed together as Draco squeezed Hermione's hand. He had loved her for months now and couldn't believe she had given him a chance.


End file.
